munefandomcom-20200213-history
Necross
"For years I've been watching you. I spread your light around the planet. I spread life. Still, they took you back. They took your light away from me. They plunged me into darkness. Fine! Then... bring on the darkness!" Necross is the main antagonist of Mune: Guardian of the Moon. Once a mighty Guardian of the Sun, Necross fell victim to the Evil Corruptors, fueling his greed to keep the Sun forever, only to be defeated by Xolal, who banished him to the Underworld, where he took on a fiery demonic appearance. He was redeemed around 700 years later when he is defeated by Mune, the newly-appointed Guardian of the Moon, and granted peace in eternal sleep. Appearance and Personality Necross is an incredibly large being that easily dwarfs most of the characters around him. His body is similar to that of a sun inhabitant's and is made primarily of dark rock with glowing magma crags. Necross also has lava pouring out of a crack on the left side of his chest. Before his corruption, Necross had a sandy yellow golem-like body, with plants growing out of the back of his head, along his torso, and on his left arm; his lavafall is originally a small waterfall. Necross is a very selfish and cruel creature, as is to be expected from a Guardian that was corrupted into believing the Sun should be his alone. He treats his minions harshly and seems to view them as merely a means to an end. Necross takes great pleasure in casting the world in darkness, appearing to enjoy the Sun's slow death at his hands, and only further reinforced by his amusement at Glim's self-sacrifice in an attempt to reignite the Sun. Both prior to and while in his corrupted state, Necross also acts as a very proud and self-assured individual. Character History Necross was once a proud Guardian who served alongside Phospho until he was met by Evil Corruptors. They convinced Necross that no one else deserved the Sun, and he should keep it for himself entirely. Necross was eventually confronted and defeated by Xolal, who smashed Necross into the Underworld and took over the position of Guardian of the Sun. Necross re-emerges as the main antagonist, first sending his Corruptors to infect Leeyoon and send the Moon Temple into disarray, before having his subordinates Mox and Spleen retrieve the Sun. Necross smothers the Sun's light once he receives it, and makes clear his plan to set the world into eternal darkness. When confronted by Mune in the dream plane, it is revealed that Necross had a Corruptor strangling his heart. Upon being freed, Necross passes on calmly, given peace in eternal sleep. Ablities As a corrupted Guardian, Necross was made and given to use: Evil Corrupters: The very creatures which corrupted him in the first place, he is able to summon and use them at will. This ability is first seen when he used them to influence Leeyoon. '''Super Strength: '''Due in part to his previous position as a Guardian of the Sun, and now more so as his status as a titan, Necross possesses incredible strength, and is capable of crushing almost anyone with his size alone. Concept Art Category:Character Category:Villains Category:Males